A cold winter morning
by SatoriKun
Summary: A cold morning, and Deidara would rather stay in bed than go out on missions and freeze to death... But being alone is boring, maybe he can convince danna to stay with him for once?


A cold winter morning.

_I may or may not make this something ongoing, probably not.  
><em>We'll have to see what people think. Let me know in a comment.  
>Enjoy! *^*<p>

* * *

><p>"Brat move, You're crushing me again." Sasori growled from under his blond lover. They'd been spending most of their free time in bed these days because of the cold and the stupid snow, Sasori hated snow it was cold, missing a real function and blinding when the sun shone on it. Deidara just dragged Sasori in closer, wrapping his arms around his torso. "Why get up, hm?" Deidara sounded groggy. "Human body human needs..." Was all Sasori said as he got out of bed. Deidara chuckled. "Human needs..." He repeated sleepily, that could easily be a lot of things when he though about it, but Deidara figured it was never to early to make Sasori annoyed. "Like last night you mean, hmm?" Deidara smirked as he knew Sasori was either rolling his eyes in the bathroom or choking on his toothpaste,... again. But the first time wasn't his fault at least. He grinned.<p>

"I'll have to try that sometime..." Deidara mumbled to the roof. "Try what brat?"

Sasori said annoyed from the bathroom, clearly not liking to be left out of Deidara's thinking process. Deidara was dangerous on the battlefield, but it was no good to come when he was plotting schemes and tricks either. "Nothing..." The blonde smiled, yeah, he would love to see Sasori get flustered again, the chance was to good to pass up. But just not this day though. He got out of bed and joined Sasori in the bathroom, they had a pretty consistent morning routine actually. Which was Sasori got up first, then Deidara after a few minutes... or hours, shower if necessary and then teeth and hair, clothes and out. But then again Deidara was never fond of routines, they were dull. Deidara snuck up behind Sasori putting his arms around the shorter male's waist.

"Hey danna?.."

"Hmm?"

As always the red head barley recognized Deidara's approaches, but his human body was sensitive. Now, when Deidara first noticed this he hadn't thought about how he could exploit this to his advance. But now? Oh, he knew all of Sasori's sweet spots. How to make the puppet master go his way, and a lot of other ways to really. "Wanna go back to bed, hmm?"

The blond dragged out the sentence in a breath and licked the shell of Sasori's ear. The red head shuddered, taking a sharp intake of air. "No brat, its midday and I have things to do."

Sasori said strictly like he was talking to a child, but Deidara was far to stubborn and thus let his hands wander down to Sasori's waist band. "But danna, Its too cold to go anywhere..."

Deidara kissing and biting Sasori's neck. "I'll do that thing with my tongues that you like so much, hmm.."

He teased, Sasori moaned as Deidara's hands found their way to his growing erection. Deidara purred as he continued to stroke Sasori's length, making him lean his head on the blondes shoulder and moan a bit louder.

"Bed?"

"Bed..."

Deidara grinned and lifted the red head up and carried him back to their shared bed. "Didn't take you that long to give in did it now, danna, hmm?" The blond said smugly as he kissed and nipped at Sasori's neck, working his way down while he continued rubbing and squeezing the red heads erection letting his palm mouth kiss and lick it. Sasori moaned and arched his back as the mouth in Deidara's palm licked the precum of his dick. "Brat..."

Sasori let out a shaky breath. He would never admit to it but that damn brat had his weak spots figured. He bucked his hips into Deidara's hand, wanting more of that sweet feeling. The blond smirked and rubbed his thumb over the tip of Sasori's dick, earning a growl like moan from his lover. "You are, teasing again..."

Deidara chuckled and kissed down to Sasori's stomach, biting down leaving a nice mark that would show in the next morning. Then he continued placing butterfly kisses down to Sasori's left hip bone and from there he trailed his tongue down to hover over Sasori's crotch. Leaving a wet trail of saliva behind. "Impatient aren't we danna, hmm?"

The blond smiled smugly and squeezed Sasori's erection, but he obliged and took the puppet masters length into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head it seemed like a painfully slow action for the red head.. Then going all the way down before going back upwards slowly, in Sasori's opinion it was agonizing. The red head moaned and bucked his hips upwards again, surprising and almost choking the blonde. Deidara put his hands on Sasori's hips successfully stopping the action. He swirled his tongue over Sasori's tip again, taking his mouth off of Sasori's erection but ghosting his breath over it to tease the already flustered man. The puppet master made a whiny sound, and Deidara felt himself grow hard and needy from it.

"Br-at..." Sasori's eyes were half lidded, lust and desire dripping of his voice making it sound like sweet poison to Deidara's ears, and it went all straight to his rapidly growing erection. He went up to pay some attention to Sasori's red swollen lips, biting and licking them. "Lube?" He asked huskily not knowing if he would even make it if Sasori nodded. But luckily-  
>"Are you-" Sasori swallowed. "Dumb..?"<p>

Deidara smiled and kissed his lover silly as he positioned himself outside Sasori's entrance his hard member twitching in anticipation, only breaking the kisses to ask- "Ready?" Deidara flashed a smile that made Sasori's heart melt, but he'd never admit to it though.

The red head nodded and felt the blonde enter slowly as they weren't using lube and Deidara didn't actually want to hurt Sasori. The puppet master arched his back and gave a high pitched moan as he felt Deidara's member fill him. Sasori grabbed a hold of sheets and pillows above his head as the blonde above him pulled out carefully and pounded in fast again. Making Sasori gasp into the kiss.

"Brat..!"

Deidara smiled wickedly and pulled out again this time only the tip of his cock was touching Sasori's entrance and pounded in again, continued going a bit faster as Sasori's moans became more frequent and loud To hell with the fact that people could hear them. Sasori was positive his throat would feel raw when he was done but, he couldn't, his mind had totally blanked out. Deidara felt Sasori clench around him.

"Dei- ah!"

And with that the blonde knew his lover was close so he changed the position by flipping Sasori around, head down and butt raised Sasori might have opposed of the position hadn't it been for the fact that Deidara gave him no time to protest before he started hitting the red heads prostate. "DAMN!" Sasori exclaimed and gripped the sheets harder his knuckles white by now and a small trail of drool trailing down his chin. "Ahaa..."

Deidara had a cat like grin on his face, his danna sounded so wonderfully pitiful, then he leaned so that his chest was on Sasori's back reaching for his lovers cock and started rubbing it again making his palm mouth lick alongside it up and down in a slow pace, knowing it would drive Sasori mad and that it wouldn't last long now. "Damn, Danna I'm close..."

Deidara breathed into his ear. "I'm..." Sasori moaned as Deidara bit his sensitive spot on his neck and stroked him in the same pace as he now was pounding into him. "AHAA!" He felt his release come quickly making the blonde's fingers white and the sheets below sticky.

"FUCK!"

And as Sasori clenched around Deidara's swollen member he came hard filling Sasori with his cum.

Falling to the side bringing Sasori with him, wrapping his arm around the red heads waist nuzzling the back of his neck lovingly. He felt the red head snuggle into his arms. They were sweaty, breathing hard and feeling exhausted but Deidara could honestly say that it was the best feeling in the world.

"Danna?"

"Mhmm?"

Sasori responded, already feeling the heavy curtain of sleep falling on his brain. "Love you..."

Sasori knitted his eyebrows together, but responded looking over his shoulder meeting Deidara's sky blue eyes. His chocolate eyes softened and the smallest of smiles played along his lips.

"I love you too brat."

Sasori let his blonde place a soft passionate kiss to his swollen lips. Deidara smiled endearingly at his lover and put his head to rest in the nock of Sasori's neck. As they drifted to sleep listening to each others breathing they took time to entwine their fingers with each other first.


End file.
